joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiny Toon Adventures
Tiny Toon is a Looney Tunes Colors. Team Tiny Toon 'Buster Bunny' Buster Bunny is the main character of the show along with Babs Bunny. Buster is a young, blue and white male rabbit with a red shirt and white gloves. On several instances in the show, Buster has indicated that Bugs Bunny is his mentor. In the last episode, It's a Wonderful Tiny Toon Christmas Special, Babs states that Buster is indeed her boyfriend. Charlie Adler was Buster's voice actor until the end of season 3, when he was replaced by John Kassir. Buster resembles the intrepid and intelligent side of Bugs Bunny, sometimes being incredibly ingenious compared to his mentor. 'Babs Bunny' Babs Bunny is the second main character alongside Buster Bunny. Babs' full name is Barbara Anne Bunny but she dislikes being addressed by it. Babs is a young, female pink rabbit with a yellow shirt, violet skirt , and violet bows. On plenty of occasions, she can change her attire by spinning around and she can also do impressions of celebrities including Mae West and Jessica Rabbit. In an episode of Animaniacs, she and Buster arrive to a party and Buster affirms in the reception "Buster and Babs Bunny, no relation", implying that after the end of the series, they remain as boyfriend and girlfriend. She represents the crazy and maniac side of Bugs Bunny and her constant changes of attire and her imitations of fellow characters is a homage to the tendency of Bugs Bunny to disguise himself to fool other characters. 'Plucky Duck' Plucky Duck is a young, green male duck in a white tank top. He is portrayed as greedy, selfish and egotistical (much like his Looney Tunes counterpart and idol, Daffy Duck), often engaging in various schemes with the goal of personal glory. Plucky is friends with Hamton J. Pig and Buster Bunny (although he frequently annoys Buster, again much like his Looney Tunes counterpart and idol, Daffy Duck) 'Hamton J. Pig' Hamton J. Pig is a young, pink male pig with blue overalls. Based on Porky Pig, Hamton's role in the series is as a straight man, often against Plucky's antic. The only difference is that Hamton never stutters much like his mentor and idol, Porky. Hamton is also shown as being obsessed with cleanliness, as well as being an over-eater. 'Elmyra Duff' Elmyra Duff is a redheaded girl. She wears a blue blouse, a white skirt, black Mary Janes over white socks and a blue bow with a skull at the center. Based on Elmer Fudd, she is a total role reversal of Elmer; instead of hunting animals, she cares for them to selfish lengths, much like the Abominable Snowman from the 1961 cartoon The Abominable Snow Bunny. She is one of the few human characters in the series, and like the animal characters, she attends Acme Looniversity where she also serves as the nurse to the point of sometimes duplicating herself like in The Acme Bowl where two Elmyras are skipping happily carrying injured players off the football field in the game against Perfecto Prep. 'Montana Max' Montana Max, often nicknamed "Monty," or "Max" is a young, brown-haired boy. Based on Yosemite Sam, he is bad-tempered, loud-mouthed, money-hungry tycoon. Like Elmyra, he is a human and attends Acme Looniversity. He is portrayed as a very wealthy character, living in a mansion and not having any friends, just a stubborn little boy. However, he does have a very rarely ever shown sweet side and has at least once been shown to have a good imagination. Elmyra likes Monty a lot, though he usually feels nothing but annoyance towards her. Monty is shown to be an only child and was the very first villain of the series as seen in the pilot episode. 'Fifi La Fume' Fifi La Fume is a young, purple and white female skunk with a pink bowed ribbon in her hair. Based on Pepé Le Pew, she shares his character traits of having a French accent and seeking romance, only to find the object of her affection repulsed by her odor. She lives in a striped 1959 Cadillac in a wreck yard. 'Gogo Dodo' Gogo Dodo is a young, green male dodo with blue shoes, and a pink and purple umbrella sticking out from the top of his head. Gogo is noted for performing various bizarre sight gags or stunts. Unlike the other characters who attend Acme Looniversity, Gogo made his home in the Daliesque realm known as Wackyland, a surreal land where backgrounds changed constantly and the entrance to which was located across a bridge on the outskirts of the city of Acme Acres, the usual setting of Tiny Toon Adventures. 'Shirley McLoon' Shirley "the Loon" McLoon, a female waterfowl, is a citizen of Acme Acres featured in Tiny Toon Adventures. She is one of the few characters of the show not directly inspired by an existing Looney Tunes character. Although she seems reasonably intelligent, she speaks with a thick Valley girl accent and is obsessed with superficial New Age paraphernalia. Her name is derived from fellow New Age aficionado Shirley MacLaine, while the latter part of the name is an obvious pun. More often than not, characters refer to Shirley as "Shirley the Loon" rather than "Shirley McLoon." She appears not to notice the negative connotations of the nickname, and, in fact, the mantra she recites while meditating is "Oh, what a loon I am. Oh, I'm a loon." Shirley is often pursued romantically by Plucky Duck and Fowlmouth. When not meditating or fortune-telling, Shirley hangs out with her Acme Looniversity classmates Babs Bunny and Fifi La Fume. She also appears to be a skilled sorceress, as in one episode, she used her powers to give Plucky the IQ of Einstein to help him ace a test. In "Love Disconnection", while attending a high school dance, Shirley gets doused with red punch (driving her into a tranquil fury as seen in the movie Carrie), then proceeds to flood the gym with her telekinetic powers. Despite her annoyance with Plucky, Shirley does seem to care for him and does date him on occasion. Shirley is a keen ballerina who has to face prejudice when attending an upmarket ballet school otherwise attended exclusively by Perfecto Prep swans. Jealous at her superior dance skills, they mock her accent and try to sabotage her performance at their recital, but are soon thwarted by Shirley's nimble moves and a behind-the-scenes Babs, staging a sabotage of her own. 'Furrball' Furrball (voiced by Frank Welker) is a young, blue male cat with a hole on his right ear and a bandage on his tail. Furrball is usually depicted as living in a cardboard box in an alleyway, although other times he is shown as one of Elmyra's pets and briefly had a home with Mary Melody. He is often a quite peaceful and innocent character, but he is also one of the most unfortunate characters in the show, since he is almost always chased, abused or bullied, often by being squashed. For example, during the intro credits, he gets squashed flat by a falling piano. He is less anthropomorphic in nature than the other animal characters, generally walking on all fours and almost always a mute, except for typical cat sounds. He is based on Sylvester[1] as well as Penelope Pussycat. 'Dizzy Devil' Dizzy Devil (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) is a young, purple male Tasmanian Devil with a yellow beanie, as well as one pink eye and one green eye. He is also crosseyed. He is based on Taz, and like him, spins around in circles and eats constantly. Also like Taz, his speech is generally monosyllabic or composed of random noises. Dizzy is also adored and sometimes accompanied by a trio of young ladies, who often make the other guys, even Montana Max, go crazy. 'Sweetie Pie' Sweetie Pie (voiced by Candi Milo) is a young, pink female canary with a light blue bowed ribbon in her hair. She is based on the older version of Tweety Bird, and is regularly pursued by Furrball as Tweety is pursued by Sylvester. Sweetie's pink coloring, devious grin, and mean-spirited personality seem to be a throwback to Tweety's early appearances. In one of her appearances, she is shown to be cared by an eagle, that at the beginning thought that she was also an eagle, only to find out that she was indeed, too maniac and dangerous to care of. In some instances, she switches from her baby-ish voice to a louder, more obnoxious voice. 'Calamity Coyote' Calamity Coyote is a young, gray male coyote with pink high tops. He is based on Wile E. Coyote. Calamity never speaks, instead communicating through noises and through signs which he pulls out from behind his back. Calamity is also shown to be scientifically proficient, constructing random devices for the other characters. He also pursues Little Beeper unsuccessfully. Like Wile E. Coyote, Calamity's devices also frequently malfunction, although not nearly as frequent as his mentor and some were actually successes where Wile E. Coyote has far fewer to his name. He is also slightly less antagonistic toward Beeper, preferring to work on his various inventions to chasing after the young roadrunner. 'Little Beeper' Little Beeper is a young roadrunner with red and orange feathers and gray sneakers. Much like his Looney Tunes counterpart, Road Runner, Beeper spends most of his time outrunning and dodging the efforts put into capturing him by Calamity Coyote. Unlike the Road Runner, Beeper was able to laugh & make other sounds, but he doesn't speak. Category:Rated G Category:American Cartoon Category:Fantasy Category:Magic Cartoons Category:1990 series debut Category:Cartoons Category:Warner Bros Category:TV Shows Category:Shows